starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Planetfall
|fgcolor= |prev=Skygeirr Mission: Phantoms of the Void or Space Mission: Conviction |conc= |next=Death from Above |image=Planetfall SC2-HotS Story.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Second Great War |campaign=''Heart of the Swarm'' |date= |place=Korhal |result=*Destruction of Korhal defense network *Zerg forces land outside of Augustgrad |battles= |side1= Zerg Swarm |side2= Terran Dominion |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Queen Sarah Kerrigan Broodmother Zagara |commanders2= Emperor Arcturus Mengsk |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1=Zerg Swarm: *Kerrigan's forces *Zagara Brood |forces2=Terran Dominion *Dominion Armed Forces *Drakken pulse cannons |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Izsha |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Protect bile launchers (5) *Don't lose 3 bile launchers |optgoal=*Destroy Augustgrad gates (3) |heroes=Kerrigan |mercs= |reward=Ultralisk Evolution mission |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} Planetfall is the first of the final three Korhal missions of Heart of the Swarm. Background Sarah Kerrigan's invasion of Korhal ran into an immediate problem; the Korhal defense network, which destroyed most of her drop pods.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, "Planetfall" (in English). 2013-03-12 Kerrigan herself slipped onto the surface, and, surrounded by Dominion forces, fought to establish safe landing zones for the bile launchers which would then be used to destroy the defense network. She also destroyed the Augustgrad Gates which allowed Zagara's forces to enter the city itself. Walkthrough The objective of this mission is to establish five bile launchers to break the Dominion's orbital defenses from the ground. The launchers will land on Korhal in drop pods and must be defended until the player has five. If three launchers are destroyed, the mission is lost. When the launchers land, a handful of zerg and a creep tumor will spawn with them, but they will not be enough to defend the cannon alone. North-west of the player's starting base is a light Dominion base near a mineral patch, if the player desires an expansion. A bile launcher will eventually land at this location, so it should be cleared out anyway. As the launchers land, Mengsk will dispatch elite Dominion strike forces to destroy them. Between the landing of the launchers, the player should focus on building up their forces and driving the Dominion back from the map to allow them to secure the bile launcher landing sites before they land. Once five bile launchers are fully constructed and all Dominion bases are destroyed, the mission is won. While attacks are light against the bile launchers, it is important to not get blindsided by an attack wave and lose one. A large strike force to clear out the bases can be complimented by a small highly mobile force of units like creeper swarm hosts to burrow to an area that needs immediate defense. Adding in a small number of infestors can allow the player to take control powerful units such as Blackhammers and Pride of Augustgrad battlecruisers. For the achievement "Crash the Party", it should be noted that there are missile turrets in otherwise inaccessible areas that will require a small force of air units to reach. As optional objectives, the player can destroy three gates deeper into Augustgrad to allow Zagara's forces to infiltrate the city. This does not, however, produce any reward. Videos File:Starcraft 2 Planetfall - Brutal Guide - All Achievements! Notes There are large defensive cannons around the map that cannot be attacked. When the bile launchers land they will launch long-range attacks on these cannons, tying into the mission's story background that the bile launchers are to be used to destroy the Dominion's orbital defenses. Achievements References Category: Heart of the Swarm missions